Compound (I) is disclosed in International Patent Application Publication number WO2005/028469 as Example 1 therein and is of the structure:

Compound (I) is an erbB receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor, in particular compound (I) is a potent inhibitor of EGFR and erbB2 receptor tyrosine kinases. Compound (I) also inhibits erbB3 mediated signalling through the inhibition of phosphorylation of erbB3 following ligand stimulated EGFR/erbB3 and/or erbB2/erbB3 heterodimerisation. Compound (I) is expected to be useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative disorders such as cancer.
WO 03/082831 discloses the preparation of various 4-(3-chloro-2-fluoroanilino)quinazolines. However, compound (I) is not disclosed therein.
WO2005/028469 discloses as Example 1 therein the preparation of compound (I) as follows:
2-Chloro-N-methylacetamide (32 mg, 0.3 mmol) was added to a mixture of 4-(3-chloro-2-fluoroanilino)-7-methoxy-6-[(piperidin-4-yl)oxy]quinazoline (120 mg, 0.3 mmol), potassium iodide (16 mg, 0.1 mmol), and potassium carbonate (50 mg, 0.36 mmol) in acetonitrile (5 ml). The mixture was heated at reflux for one hour. After evaporation of the solvents under vacuum, the residue was taken up in dichloromethane. The organic solution was washed with water and brine, dried over magnesium sulfate. After evaporation of the solvents under vacuum, the residue was purified by chromatography on silica gel (eluant: 1% to 2% 7 N methanolic ammonia in dichloromethane) to give compound (I).